


Meeting again

by Sylencia



Series: Meet cute [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (mentions of at least), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, darker than the first part, i just like that au so much, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Nyx had separated ways with Ardyn and Noctis after a weekend of lust with the promise it would happen again. But it didn't happen. Other things happened instead and Nyx don't want to speak about Noctis again. But Ardyn won't let him ignore the boy anymore.





	Meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> So ! Here I am with this AU again ! And with more porn yay !  
> Really, I liked writing the first part so much that I had to write this ! And I was encouraged !  
> It's probably not as kinky as the first part but there's porn ! And character developpement. I think ?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy =)

There were times when Nyx couldn’t stay still. Times when his whole body was itching with something, as if it remembered these times before he got caught, when it remembered the thrill of the clandestine fights he took part in. And longed for them. Nyx couldn’t say he had enjoyed fighting that much, it mostly had been a mean to earn some cash, to survive in the streets but he couldn’t do that anymore. He didn’t want to be thrown in a cell again. It’d only make him feel even more miserable than he already was, to be trapped like a damned animal in a cage. No, he needed something to distract his mind and the first and only thing that came to him was sex.  
  
Sex also had been the first thing coming to him almost every day of the week, after work. Hell, Nyx sometimes was having a hard time focusing on the job, his mind plagued with the memories of his weekend of lust, of unending sex with Ardyn and Noctis. He sometimes found himself hardening in the middle of the tourists and had to hide his boner behind his hands in what he hoped was a professional posture.  
  
But each time he came home, each time he reached his floor, Nyx didn’t stop by his door. No, he continued, just a couple of steps further and he knocked at Ardyn’s door.  
  
Then, Ardyn happily fucked him into the mattress, giving him what he needed at the moment to distract him from the discomfort of his situation. Nyx loved the museum but the job was so boring and he never was so bored in his life before. He needed something else, he needed .. he needed to do something interesting, once in a while. Something that would make his shiver in need and sex worked, sometimes. Rough sex sessions with Ardyn that left him breathless and unable to move anymore because of how demanding Ardyn could become, when in the right mood. Oh, Ardyn was one hell of a lover, a fucking tease when Nyx needed nothing but to be manhandled, and terribly hard with him when Nyx wanted things softer.  
  
Nyx didn’t complain. He loved it and it always ended up making him feel better.  
  
Then only did they talk. Of everything and anything. Ardyn liked to speak of his job, as he was a History teacher and a writer. It showed. His place probably welcomed more books than a proper library and it always smelled like ink and the smoke of the pipe he liked to smoke once in a while. Ardyn loved to babble about this or that paper he read and Nyx always listened. He wasn’t that much of a History nerd. Ardyn even looked so offended when Nyx admitted he left school at fifteen. But Nyx always listened and it helped put his mind at rest, when he was feeling too overwhelmed with his past and how much he sometimes needed to go back at it.  
  
Nyx had told Ardyn about it all. The way he sold drugs, the clandestine fights, the struggle he went through to feed himself and not die in the streets and Ardyn listened the same way Nyx always was attentive to his impromptu lectures. He didn’t comment, he didn’t look embarrassed. He took it all in and nodded and continued to act just the same. Nyx was thankful. He liked being with Ardyn, as simply as they could be, naked in bed after some rough sex.  
  
Today was no exception. When he had been done with work, Nyx had rushed home. He didn't even bother knocking at Ardyn’s door anymore, he invited himself right in, walking on Ardyn working on one of his papers and he waited diligently for Ardyn to be over with it. It was Ardyn’s only condition to their little arrangement. For Nyx to let him finish what he was doing, he took his job very seriously after all, to wait patiently on the bed until Ardyn was done. Then they’d have their fun.  
  
Then, Ardyn fucked him hard. He wasn’t gentle nor attentive today. He merely gave Nyx the time to prepare himself, to actually present his ass to him and fucked him as hard as he could, making Nyx cry out his name probably so loud it alarmed the whole floor. Nyx didn’t care. It was the only way his body would be put to rest and his mind would stop telling him how happy he used to be. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, that it was only a temporary solution but. What else was he supposed to do ? He couldn’t talk with Crowe or Libertus, they wouldn’t understand. He couldn’t talk to his probation officer, nor anyone else. He only had Ardyn. And Ardyn never, ever pushed him away.  
  
He had become the anchor for his chaotic mind.  
  
Nyx was a panting mess on top of Ardyn’s king size bed an hour or so after he arrived and it was good. There was nothing he had to think about, he had a day off tomorrow, meaning he’d be able to stay here and leave it to Ardyn to handle him, to feed him, wash him in needed. Ardyn had a huge kink for aftercare, or so Nyx discovered after a couple of visits. He never dared asking why, where it came from. Ardyn didn’t like speaking of his past, most of the time. It was fine this way. He didn’t need to. Nyx knew Ardyn didn’t have an easy life. It was written all over his body.  
  
Ardyn was currently resting against him. As Nyx was lying on his belly, Ardyn was on his side, so close. He kept kissing his shoulder, one arm possessively wrapped around his neck and his other hand was busy. Another kink Ardyn seemed to have : playing with the mess he made after he was done. Tonight, he was fingering him. Slightly. Only the tip of his major finger probing at him, in order to help the sperm slip out of him and Nyx was loving it. His oversensitive nerves were on fire, as Ardyn was brushing against them and he kept moaning, while Ardyn was smiling against his skin. It was good. It felt so good.  
  
They had stopped wearing condoms a few days ago, after their test results came back clean. They had decided to go with these tests a couple of weeks ago. Nyx still had a hard time getting used to the fact that what he had with Ardyn had been lasting for so long already, when his mind kept telling at him to break the terribly boring routine he had settled in. Going to Ardyn for sex was part of his routine as well but it was a good side of it. A very good one. Nyx was happy, when he was around Ardyn. It was hard to admit it but he was. What he had with Ardyn was .. enjoyable.  
  
“Ready for round two, boy ?” Ardyn eventually asked him, his voice rough against his ear and the little pet name making Nyx shiver in need. It was often when Ardyn showed himself dominant but he could be so much more. They had tried a lot of things, some more shameful than others and Nyx never realized he had a daddy kink before. A tiny one but he liked to indulge in it sometimes. Ardyn was one hell of a bottom partner as well. Nyx had a hard time holding back when Ardyn was on his all fours, ass up in the air and his head against his pillows. He never put up a fight when Nyx asked for this. Right the contrary.  
  
Nyx was about to answer when his phone started to ring. For a moment, Nyx thought about ignoring it, it probably was nothing. But it could be important. It could be Crowe or Libertus trying to join him for an emergency and Nyx delicately pulled himself away from Ardyn, unwillingly, he searched his uniform’s pockets for a moment and he unlocked the screen. But the name it displayed made Nyx cringe, he grimaced, cut the call and went back to bed, feigning carelessness.  
  
“I’m ready,” he stated and grabbed Ardyn’s hair to kiss him. “Fuck me again.”  
  
But Ardyn didn’t move. He was frowning at him and Nyx knew what was coming before Ardyn even started speaking.  
  
“It was Noctis ?” he questioned, with that serious, demanding tone and Nyx rolled his eyes. Here they were again. And he was sick of their arguing about Noctis.  
  
Several months it had been, since that weekend of pure lust and careless sex. Months and Nyx never called Noctis back. The young man did try calling him a lot of times, he sent tons of messages, some sweet, some angry, accusing and demanding explanations but Nyx never called him back. He wouldn’t. Sure, he missed his cute boy, he wished he could take him to bed again and fuck him senseless but he wouldn’t. For one and only reason : he didn’t want to taint the boy’s pure soul.  
  
It had taken around three days for his mood to crash after that weekend and he had realized that what they did with Noctis was bad. For Noctis had just been dumped and probably hadn’t needed two older guys to fuck him senseless for two days straight. Sure, they took good care of him and Noctis never, ever complained but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t at all.  
  
Nyx was well aware that he wasn’t a good person, after all. Ardyn had his dark side as well. Unlike Noctis. Noctis was too pure, too .. innocent. It was unfair they abused his body this way and this triggered a lot of arguments with Ardyn. Because Ardyn wasn’t sharing his doubts. Ardyn kept saying that Noctis was old enough to make his own choices and if he wanted to meet with them again, it wasn’t right that Nyx took the choice away from him. He should focus on the fact that Noctis wanted to see them again, that he was willing and if he called, it only meant he was giving his consent to them, that he had enjoyed himself.  
  
Nyx was quite aware of how much Ardyn had liked Noctis. But Ardyn had promised one thing, despite their arguments. He wouldn’t have Noctis for himself. It would be the three of them or none of them would have Noctis. Nyx still had to realize this was quite how a couple would handle taking another person to their bed. Ardyn often made innuendos about it but never actually cared if Nyx didn’t answer to them. They were happy when together anyways, despite Nyx’s current moods and it was a shame if Noctis wouldn’t join them again but he wasn’t going to go against Nyx’s demand. He cared too much for Nyx. He often said so, when Nyx was the least ready for it and it was a wonder how this happened.  
  
Nyx was yet to admit his own feelings to himself.  
  
Tonight though, Ardyn wasn’t in the mood to drop the subject and he held back a sigh.  
  
“The poor boy’s pining after you and you deny him,” he stated, too dramatic for his own good. “Why not at least answer, see what he wants ?”  
  
“He’s too young,” Nyx whispered, rolling his eyes. “He’s just some brat. He should have moved on by now, it’s not healthy for him to want us.”  
  
“Will you stop taking that choice away from him ?” Ardyn questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You are so obviously attracted with him. Don’t deny it,” he warned as Nyx was about to argue. “Just think of his cute little butt again. Of the way he swallows cock like his life depends on it. Of how he rode our cocks at the same time that Sunday. Remember that ?”  
  
A pang of pure lust shot through Nyx’s body. He did remember that. Noctis had wanted to have both their cocks at the same time again later that week end. Nyx and Ardyn had obliged, joining their cocks together in a weird position, and Noctis had rode them, bouncing up and down their cocks until he came so hard he collapsed. Frustrated they had been afterward, still hard with a limp Noctis resting on top of Ardyn’s chest. They had then spent a long time sucking each other’s cock to relieve tension and Nyx remembered fucking Ardyn’s mooth until his orgasm quite happily. He did that again, from times to times. The fact Ardyn had no gag reflex made it hot as hell.  
  
Nyx shivered hard at the memory and he closed his eyes when Ardyn kissed his neck, when he caressed his back gently, tenderly.  
  
“Let’s ask him to come, at least,” Ardyn whispered against his ear in a soft tone. “We’ll talk. Only talk, yes ? He deserves some explanation.”  
  
Nyx tried to resist, he did but he eventually nodded. Seeing Noctis again wasn’t something he wanted but. Ardyn was right. Noctis deserved the truth. He deserved to hear why he wasn’t calling back.  
  
It was Ardyn who handled the messages to Noctis as Nyx didn’t exactly know what to tell him. He didn't know how to formulate his current situation and not rise the kid’s hopes up. Ardyn was good with words. He was very good with people. It showed, sometimes, when he talked Nyx out of some of his moods.  
  
They didn't move, after Ardyn stated it was settled, that Noctis was on his way and would be there in around half an hour. Nyx was too unfocused to move, trying to find what he was going to tell the kid. He didn’t want to hurt Noctis, he remembered well the reason why Noctis had enjoyed himself so much. What his ex called him, how insecure he had been with his own needs. He didn’t want Noctis to feel like he was being rejected again. He just .. needed him to understand that what they did was bad. He was too young.  
  
Ardyn didn’t move away from him until the last minute. Only then did he stand from the bed to retrieve some clothes, he put on one of these sweatpants he liked to wear at home. With no underwear, of course and he threw Nyx some of the spare clothes he left there, a couple of days ago because it was only fair, considering all the time he spent here. He had his own toothbrush as well. And some products in the bathroom. Sure, his own place was next door but. It was more practical this way.  
  
And Ardyn’s place was so much bigger.  
  
It was hard for Nyx to pretend he wasn’t nervous though, when a knock echoed all around the flat and he quickly pulled his spare clothes on, he joined Ardyn in the living room, sat down on the couch and waited. This was Ardyn’s place, after all, it was his duty to invite Noctis in. And it was hard to ignore the way his guts tighten when Ardyn opened the door for the cute Noctis and how he wanted him already.  
  
He never ceased wanting him, after all. He had offered Noctis to booty call him anytime he wanted after all and Noctis did just that, calling so many times, sending texts, some of them even desperate. Sometimes, Nyx felt so bad for ignoring him all that time. He even feared Noctis would show up at the museum some day. Or at home and demand explanations about his behavior, why he never answered despite the good time they spent together. Noctis didn't. Which was a good point already.  
  
Noctis was just as beautiful as in his memories, as Ardyn was leading him to the couches. Bright blue eyes so expressive, as he was looking up at Ardyn with a smile, leaning into Ardyn’s touch because the man had placed his hand at the small of his back. Nyx couldn’t look away from him, already smitten with his presence, with how pure he was looking to him again. With his fitted pants and his cute sweater, he looked like some guy from a fancy house going to a private school and with more money than he could ever spend in his life. Nyx knew it was right, from what Noctis spoke when they met at the bar. He never addressed the subject directly, really but he did say he wasn’t used to go to bars and that he lived some distance away from here. Nyx remembered it perfectly.  
  
But the moment Noctis looked at him, Nyx knew things weren’t going to be easy for him. For there was such lack of understanding in those eyes and Nyx looked away from him, crossing his hands on his belly. He only wanted to be over with this as soon as possible.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable,” Ardyn smiled at the younger man as he personally sat down next to Nyx, his hand going to his thigh in order to help him relax and Nyx was thankful for the gesture. Ardyn believed contact could do a lot. He never held back touches. Especially when Nyx was at his lowest. “You want something to eat ? Drink ?”  
  
“No, thank you,” Noctis breathed out and Nyx could feel him staring. Didn’t he know how impolite it was ? Didn’t he know how uncomfortable it could make people feel ? “Nyx ?”  
  
The sound of his name on Noctis’ lips made Nyx shiver, he glanced at the younger man but didn’t do more. Already, he wanted to bring Noctis to the bedroom and do whatever Noctis would want them to do. He’d do anything. It was bad.  
  
He was distracted, when Ardyn’s hand moved to the back of his neck and he caressed it with his thumb, the pressure making Nyx breath out shakily, the gentleness helping him focus on something else.  
  
“It seems Nyx will need some time to gather his thoughts,” Ardyn stated and Nyx was thankful he wasn’t pushing him, forcing him to open up. “What have you been up to lately, Noct ? I’d love to hear about your life.”  
  
And so, Noctis spoke. He had graduated from his school, he now was working in an art gallery downtown, helping the curator find new artists and get them to show their art. He was good at that, or so he kept saying, speaking about how he loved to use social medias, how people were starting to recognize his work but his true goal was to work in a museum, with ancient pieces of art. His goal was to become himself a curator and take care of collections and this kind of things and Nyx was half interested with the story. He might enjoy his own job less and less but the art often helped. When he was feeling too restless, he’d focus on a painting or a carving instead and it’d make him feel a little better. It was never enough but it was something, at least.  
  
Ardyn’s presence helped the most. Not just the sex, Nyx had started to realize lately. It also helped when he could spend some time in here and just relax in a place that didn’t remind him that everything around him was meant to be taken from him, at some point. For he’d have to leave his job, when his program would be over with, and the flat was part of it as well. There still was some time before the deadline but it was one he couldn’t avoid nor ignore. Nyx was very much aware of it.  
  
He hoped Ardyn would still be around to help him not fall down the gutter again.  
  
Taking in a shuddering breath, Nyx looked up, suddenly aware of the silence surrounding him. Noctis had stopped talking and was now staring at him, Ardyn had pulled him close without him noticing and Nyx wondered for how long he had been blocking out his surroundings. He was almost startled when Ardyn kissed the top of his head and Nyx quickly sat up, allowing Ardyn to grab his hand.  
  
“You two … are together right ?”  
  
Noctis’ whisper could have been weird. But it wasn’t. There was so much hope in his tone, his eyes shining hard as he was staring at the two of them and Nyx felt his cheeks heat up a little but it became really much more intense when Ardyn answered.  
  
“Yes,” he stated, as normally and genuinely as he could and even Nyx was surprised. Mostly because they never addressed the subject, they never spoke of it before and Nyx didn’t know what to say. Did Ardyn really think them as a couple ? Did he truly think they were together ? But it was … the truth, wasn't it ? Nyx wasn’t stupid enough to think that what they had was only friendship with a hint of sex. It wasn’t that. They cared for each other and Ardyn was always around when Nyx needed support. He had been so much of a comfort and a support lately, always giving him what he needed, be it rough sex or soft cuddles. Always there when Nyx needed to speak, to say what he had in mind.  
  
They were together, yes. And Nyx was quite relaxed with the idea. Even if it was the very first time he was with someone. Officially even, it seemed as Ardyn just announced so. They were a couple and Nyx loved it.  
  
It was that moment Ardyn chose to kiss him and Nyx melted against these lips. He closed his eyes without shame, resting a hand on Ardyn’s chest, as Ardyn was wrapping an arm around his neck and Nyx never was one for public displays of affection but. This was good. It truly was. It felt as if Ardyn was telling him how much he liked him, as he never said so before. And Nyx felt his heart swell at the thought that maybe, just maybe, his current situation wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.  
  
Parting was a little weird, as Nyx could feel the way Noctis was staring at them. How impolite it probably was, for them to kiss this way in front of their guest but then again, Nyx had needed the gesture. To feel a little better about himself, about the situation. He liked Ardyn and he truly hoped he’d have a moment to tell the man so, sometime soon. Ardyn deserved to hear it and if anything, Nyx was one honest man. He liked to say things. Except things about why he never called Noctis back and he knew that was going to be tonight’s main subject. He sure wasn’t ready to address it, especially now he was seeing Noctis again, the boy looked as pure as always, with his amazingly bright blue eyes and that face fit for an angel but he already was here. Under Ardyn’s request and Ardyn was right. The poor boy deserved the truth of why it could never work.  
  
As always, though, Ardyn seemed to be able to read his thoughts because his soft smile faded, his face hardened to something a little more serious and he kissed Nyx’s brow gently, as if to give him the courage he needed, his hand at the back of his head and his golden eyes seemed to glint a little.  
  
“Do you want me to do it ?” he questioned, his tone as gentle as it could get. It wasn’t something Nyx heard a lot before, Ardyn being that caring, it wasn’t how they worked but it made his heart pound into his chest, to know the man was willing to be like this with him but here they were and it was enough a nudge for Nyx to shake his head and force a smile.  
  
“No, I’ll just …,” Nyx shrugged, now knowing what to do with his sentence and he cleared his throat. “Can you .. leave us some space ?”  
  
For a moment, Nyx thought Ardyn was going to refuse. This was his place after all, this was his home and it wasn’t Nyx’s place to ask for him to leave so he could have a serious chat with Noctis. It would have been Ardyn’s right to refuse and, even more because this was his place, Ardyn had been nothing but supporting, for all that time, always able to find the right words, the right touch for Nyx to feel better and the fact he cared so much for him meant he’d probably want to help tonight as well. But Ardyn also knew when to give him space, or so Nyx thought when he saw the way Ardyn nodded. Without more than a soft smile, Ardyn kissed his lips, in a swift peck, he stated he was going to get busy with his students’ mails for a moment and he disappeared in his office without a second thought, under Nyx’s gaze.  
  
The hardest part really was to look back at Noctis. The younger man was so silent, as he was waiting, too frozen on his seat to look remotely natural and Nyx felt bad for a moment. Because he knew what he did, he was very much aware of it. He had given Noctis false hopes, about what they could do, stating he could booty call him anytime he needed and such. Noctis had needed the reassurance, he had needed this kind of help, to understand that he was nothing what his ex accused him to be. And what did he get in return ? Complete silence and, from the tone in some of the messages he sent, a lot of anxiety and anger.  
  
Nyx was about to talk. He really was but Noctis was quicker. Not that he talked, but he moved and before Nyx could do anything against it, Noctis was sitting next to him, grabbing his arm to pull it around his waist, comfortably settling his weight against his side. It made Nyx uncomfortable, for a moment, to be so close with the boy. Then he relaxed, he untensed as Noctis entwined their fingers and he wondered what Noctis was thinking about. Why he would do this, after realizing that he and Ardyn were together.  
  
“I’m .. sorry for the things I called you,” Noctis dared saying, after a moment and his voice was holding a lot of regrets in its tone. Nyx remembered words like “coward” and “asshole” and “motherfucker”. But he was pretty sure he was all of these. But he didn’t answer. “I .. really wanted to … I don’t even know,” the younger man shrugged with an embarrassed chuckle. “You made me feel so good, that weekend. You and Ardyn. And I wanted .. I needed this again.”  
  
There was a silence, during which Nyx wondered what he was supposed to say. How the hell was he supposed to answer this ? And Noctis was still holding his hand, as if they were something, anything at all, he stayed close but it took a moment for Nyx to understand why he did so, why Noctis moved from his spot and sat right next to him, why he was leaning against him this way. Noctis didn’t want him to see his face as he was talking, probably because it was easier this way to him. But it always made it easy to him to talk and he took in a big breath.  
  
“You … deserve better than what I can offer,” Nyx muttered, his voice low and he could feel his heart beat hard in his chest, as the truth was slowly rolling down his tongue. Finally, he could tell Noctis what he had had in mind for so long. And it was the right thing to do. “I’m .. nothing but a rat from the gutters and you’re .. too pure. I can’t .. do that to you. I can’t taint you with .. me.”  
  
For a long time, none of them spoke again. Nyx could almost hear the ticking of the clock in Ardyn’s office, he could almost hear Ardyn’s fingers on the keyboard of his computer in the nearby room and he wondered, for a moment, if Ardyn truly was answering his students’ mails. He usually was up to date with them before the evening, keeping those he’d receive later to answer in the morning. Maybe Ardyn was listening to them from behind the door, ready to intervene if needed. But he couldn’t know and Nyx decided to drop the thought as quickly as it came. He didn’t mind, if Ardyn eavesdropped on them. Ardyn was very much aware of his inner battle after all.  
  
And Nyx had expected a lot, from Noctis’ answer. He truly did. But he hadn’t expected for Noctis to jump to his knees, as he turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Almost a full body hug, as Noctis didn’t hesitate to straddle his lap in order to make himself as comfortable as he could and Nyx hesitated a second only, before he hugged back. Because it felt like it was the only natural thing to do at the moment, because it felt perfect to begin with and he closed his eyes, resting his head against the younger man’s shoulder. He hadn’t thought Noctis would want anything to do with him after he said that, he hadn’t even thought Noctis would stay but here he was. And he was hugging the life out of him. The bad out of him, even. Nyx never thought it’d make him feel that good.  
  
“You .. You can’t taint me,” Noctis whispered after what seemed to be an eternity. “You’re not a bad person, Nyx. You’re not.”  
  
“How would you know ?” Nyx couldn’t help but ask, snorting in sarcasm as he did so and that was when Noctis decided to look at him in the eyes, to hold his face as gently as he could, as he did so.  
  
“Because you spent a whole weekend making me feel better after that breakup,” Noctis whispered and Nyx didn’t miss the way the younger man glanced at his lips, the way he wetted his with his tongue. “And ever since these days, I .. I really, really wanted to see you again. And become .. something to you. I guess I’m too late for that, am I not ?” he added with an embarrassed chuckle and that, at least, made Nyx smile.  
  
Sure, it didn’t push away all the negative thoughts, it didn’t erase that voice that kept telling him that he should push Noctis away and that he should have never, ever touched him to begin with but. It made him feel a little better. It made him feel like Noctis had been more willing than he started to think, after the weekend was over with, after the dopamine started to come back to its usual levels in his body, after he went back to his routine, with too much time to overthink things. Maybe Noctis was more mature than he thought. Maybe … Maybe he wasn’t just some over-influenceable kid they took advantage of after his break-up.  
  
“I’m not .. a good person,” Nyx whispered, resting his head against the couch backrest and never looking away from Noctis’ eyes now. He wanted to see Noctis’ reaction to the truth. To his truth. To see .. He didn’t even know what. But he needed Noctis to know. “I’m part of a program for ex-convicts. I should be in prison.”  
  
Noctis blinked, a little owlishly but he didn’t pull back. If anything, he seemed to relax a little more, he nodded and he tilted his head to the side, as if waiting for the rest of it.  
  
“I sold drugs,” Nyx continued, the words easily rolling off his tongue. “And I .. made money taking part in illegal fights. I left home when I was fifteen.”  
  
“It .. doesn’t define you,” Noctis shrugged and Nyx couldn’t help the way his arms circled Noctis’ waist, keeping him close, keeping him against his body. He needed the promiscuity at the moment and he loved it, when someone was sitting in his lap like this. Ardyn did so, sometimes, to trap him as he was putting a fake struggle because it was part of their games sometimes, to make it rough, to make it … bruising. It wasn’t the same with Noctis though. Noctis wasn’t trapping him. He was holding him still and there was so much softness in his touch, in the way the younger man was caressing the back of his head in an automatic manner, the way he was looking at his eyes. Noctis wasn’t scared of him, for what he did. Ardyn never was either, not even when Nyx sometimes could feel his blood boiling into his veins, when he was in a really bad mood.  
  
Nyx didn’t take part in these clandestine fights for nothing, after all. He had been good. Very good. And sometimes, his body very much needed the adrenaline and the pain still. But it wasn’t as if he could do that again. He really couldn’t.  
  
Out of the blue, Noctis hugged him again and Nyx closed his eyes, deciding to push everything away from his mind. He could relax, for the moment. Noctis didn’t care for his past. Nyx was thankful and this conversation was so much easier than what he had imagined it would be. Easier and so much more enjoyable, as Noctis was very much understanding with him, not pushing him, nor making him feel uncomfortable. If anything, Nyx was feeling good, in the boy’s arms and it was wrong, seeing how he still had a hard time accepting his attraction toward Noctis but .. But Noctis was twenty-two, or so he recalled. He wasn’t a kid. Only a younger guy, the same way he was younger than Ardyn and it worked pretty well, between him and Ardyn.  
  
Not that anything was supposed to work between he and Noctis. Nyx didn’t come from a comfortable place but he was a faithful man and if Ardyn saw them as boyfriends, there were no ways Nyx would ever betray his trust. He liked, what they had. Even if he never cared to put words on it before.  
  
Noctis eventually turned away, breaking eye contact as he did so, he got himself a little more comfortable in his lap and Nyx could accept that. There was nothing remotely sexual happening at the moment, he was merely holding the other, accepting a hug he didn’t know he needed before and it was nice to see that Noctis wasn’t angry at him anymore. He was understanding his situation, his past, how it affected him and Nyx was satisfied with it. He would have asked the younger man to come earlier, had he known it’d be that easy and he regretted his complete silence but … he couldn’t go back on that. He only hoped Noctis would be kind enough to forgive him, with time. Someday. Eventually.  
  
Nyx closed his eyes again, after a long moment lost in thoughts, he placed his head down Noctis’ shoulder, enjoying the moment as he did so and he smiled when Noctis’ hold tightened on him. There was such gentleness in the younger man’s touch, such attention, as he was comforting him the way Nyx comforted him back then when they met and Nyx had never thought he’d need it that much but he wouldn’t complain. Sure, Ardyn had done his part, for all that time, he had learned how to handle him at his worst, the way he did earlier, when he fucked him into the mattress until Nyx couldn’t stop trembling anymore and that was good. Noctis hugging him was good too.  
  
It was that moment Ardyn decided to appear in the living room again and Nyx opened his eyes right away to catch his reaction to his closeness with Noctis. But Ardyn didn’t even do a double take, he merely glanced at them as he exited his office and he strolled toward one of the shelves, to grab one of his books. Nyx didn’t miss the soft smile on the older man’s lips, as he returned to his office, the softness of his expression and how totally comfortable he was, with them hugging this way, with Noctis still straddling his lap and holding him close. He didn’t mind the situation. If anything, he looked happy they were this close.  
  
Nyx turned his attention toward Noctis again the moment Ardyn closed his office’s door again and Noctis pulled back ever so slightly, just to offer him a kind smile, fingers running through his hair and trailing Nyx’s braids gently.  
  
“So .. You and Ardyn ..” he whispered, almost teasing and it made Nyx chuckle.  
  
“Yeah,” Nyx breathed out, shrugging. He didn’t really know what to say. He probably should speak of it with the man himself rather than make assumptions but he did like Ardyn this way, deeper feelings had started to blossom into his heart some time ago already but he didn’t know if it was Ardyn’s case as well. He hoped it was. Nyx already was too attached anyways.  
  
“That’s good,” Noctis smiled, looking away so he could place his head against Nyx’s shoulder again. “That’s good, that you found somebody. You deserve to be happy.”  
  
Nyx was going to say something, because Noctis’ words were making him feel uncomfortable but he didn’t. Because despite how uncomfortable he was feeling, Noctis was speaking the truth. Not that last bit, saying how he deserved to be happy, Nyx still doubted this but. Noctis was right. It was good he found somebody. It made him feel less lonely, overall, it made him feel .. needed, in a way he never felt before. He never had this kind of relationship before after all. And he liked the feeling. He liked being able to come to Ardyn if he needed to and talk or do anything else.  
  
Sex helped a lot. It kept him grounded when things weren’t good in his head. It kept his thoughts straight and it probably was good Ardyn gave him that earlier, seeing how the thoughts he was having for Noctis at the moment weren’t straight at all. It was good.  
  
Noctis was just as beautiful as he remembered, after all. And his sweet perfume was very much tempting.  
  
It took Ardyn’s return for Nyx to finally look away from Noctis’ mesmerizing eyes and he smiled, seeing Ardyn settle next to them, a very tired air on the face, the exact same air he wore when he came back from the university, always stating his students sometimes were the most idiotic people he ever met. Ardyn was a good teacher, or so Nyx thought because it was so easy for him to understand when Ardyn told him about events from the past. Leaving home at fifteen also meant he didn’t go to school after that age and his education was very poor to say the least. Ardyn liked to teach him things, always stating how much more intelligent he was, compared with some of his students and it made Nyx feel a little better about himself, sometimes. It made him feel less stupid, compared with his lover. And Ardyn loved to teach but he hated the stupid questions his students sometimes sent to him. And it showed on his face again, tonight. He was bored.  
  
“I swear, if I receive any new mail asking me if I’m not wrong about something, I fucking quit,” Ardyn stated as naturally as he could, glancing at the two of them, not caring for how close they were at the moment. Nyx did wait for a reaction from the man but nothing came. Ardyn didn’t care if he was holding Noctis in his lap, he didn’t care that Noctis was straddling his hips this way. “They’re getting more stupid by the year ..”  
  
Nyx chuckled, because Ardyn said so a million times before but he knew better. Ardyn loved his job, he truly did. Teaching was his thing. His laughter made Ardun smile, though and Ardyn sighed, as he watched the two of them, he leaned to him, to kiss his cheek and Nyx hummed as Noctis was now resting his head against his shoulder, as comfortable as one could get.  
  
“You two are quite a sight, though,” Ardyn then commented, his eyes lighting up as he was smiling now, he shifted closer. “Very nice indeed.”  
  
Nyx hesitated, before he glanced at Noctis, at his shy little smile and he did his best not to blush but it was too late. How couldn’t he blush, knowing exactly what Ardyn was thinking about. Because he knew Ardyn enjoyed himself very much so, that weekend, and he had often talked about how he’d love to do this again, if they had the opportunity. To invite Noctis over for a weekend and indulge into pure lust. Nyx, even if he had felt so guilty for tainting Noctis, had loved what happened as well (and it probably was where his guilt was coming from). It was no secret he was attracted to Noctis and Ardyn was very much aware of it. But .. But to do anything remotely sexual with the kid, now Ardyn had stated that they were together ? Now he had put a name on what they had ? It was different and Nyx didn’t know what to think of Ardyn’s words.  
  
He didn’t know what to do of the lust in Ardyn’s eyes and he took in a big breath, looking away, he tried to ignore the way his insides tingled in need, as Noctis’ perfume, mixed with Ardyn’s filled his nose entirely. It wasn’t easy, though. It really wasn’t and he startled, when he felt a hand touch his knee, gently, when he felt it slowly run up his thigh and ended grabbing Noctis’ butt.  
  
“What do you think about it, boy ?” Ardyn all but purred, too close to Nyx’s ear and Nyx shivered hard. “What about we make Nyx feel better ? I know very well that he likes you a lot still, and I do want you just the same. So, if you’ll have us both again …”  
  
“With pleasure!” Noctis chanted, shifting his hips against Nyx’s, grounding them together as he did so, as he was excited with the situation and Nyx bit his lip in answer. This couldn’t be happening ! And yet, here he was and he felt Noctis move, on top of him. Not much, though, he didn’t leave his lap, he only leaned to the side and Nyx had to open his eyes to realize the two of them were making out. All tongues and teeth as they did, no shame in the gesture and Nyx stared, with wide eyes and his heart pounding into his chest. For he loved the sight very much and it chased away all the dark thoughts he had before.  
  
He wanted this. Very much so.  
  
A soft whine escaped Noctis’ throat, as Ardyn’s hands landed on his body, as he cupped his ass and Nyx was too stunned to do anything at the moment. All he wanted was to watch them, despite how Ardyn said he wanted to make him feel better, the same way he did, that other weekend. He had happily watched Ardyn fuck Noctis into oblivion and he’d do it again. They were so hot, together. And it had made Nyx realize he had a kink for age differences. He truly did and his own relationship with Ardyn was only proof of it. Except that he wasn’t sure he’d do anything like this with another guy. It worked only because it was Ardyn.  
  
They soon parted, breaking the kiss despite how they had looked so into it, Ardyn looking his usual as lust was starting to rise in him, lids half closed and eyes darkened in need and Noctis was very much red in the face, blushing hard and panting already. Nyx swallowed hard at the sight, smitten but it was nothing compared with the moment when Noctis looked at him, when he stared at his lips for a long time. So tempting and Nyx resisted. He did. Until Ardyn rose from his seat, his beginning of a hard-on very obvious under his sweatpants and he grabbed Noctis’ hand gently, pulled him off his lap.  
  
“Go to the bedroom,” he whispered, nodded at the corresponding door with a soft smile. And he waited for Noctis to disappear behind said door, leaving it open behind him, to turn to Nyx and pulled Nyx to him, wrapping his arms around the small of his back and pushing their foreheads together. “Ah, my boy,”, he muttered, his tone rough and making Nyx shiver in need. “Now isn’t the time to stall. The boy wants you so much, you want him and I want both of you. Why hesitate now ?”  
  
“Are we .. a couple ?” Nyx had to ask, because they were alone and the question was burning his lips and tongue and it made Ardyn chuckle.  
  
“Aren’t we one ?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side. “I very much like you, Nyx. And I’d use another word, weren’t I scared of seeing you run away. How oblivious can you be ?”  
  
“Very,” Nyx breathed out, admitting his own flaws and lowering his head as he did so. But he knew what Ardyn meant and it made him feel so .. alive. He never imagined it’d have such an effect on him but here he was. And he slowly wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck, he closed his eyes, hiding against his neck. “I like you too.”  
  
“Glad we sorted this out, baby,” Ardyn kissed his cheek, he hummed deeply. “But Noctis is waiting for us in our bed now and I intend to make you feel good tonight, with his help. Don’t hold back.”  
  
“What if ..” Nyx trailed but Ardyn pinched his waist.  
  
“No. None of this,” he shook his head, fingers trailing along his butt. “I don’t know what you talked about, the two of you, and I don’t want to know. What matters is that you two are comfortable with each other again and you are attracted to him. Noctis is an adult, he can make his own choices and he’s willing to have us both. And I know you’ve been fantasizing about doing this again for a very long time.”  
  
Nyx couldn’t deny it, for he spoke of his fantasies with Ardyn for many occasions before. He did and Ardyn wasn’t going to let him forget and Nyx eventually nodded, with a fake sigh. He’d love to have fun with the two of them again. He did. And he had that exact opportunity tonight.  
  
Ardyn didn’t say a word, when he grabbed his hand, to lead him to the bedroom and Nyx couldn’t help the soft hum that escaped his lips when he saw how Noctis was comfortably lying on top of the huge bed, not caring for the clothes discarded here and there earlier. He was on his phone, his fingers taping quickly on the screen probably sending texts to his friends to tell them where he was. But he put it away as soon as they arrived and Ardyn climbed on the bed with him, settling down close, a hand going for Noctis’ belly, pulling his shirt away and caressing his skin and Nyx bit his lip. There was little he could do to resist, when in front of such a sight and he followed suit after a second only, he happily kissed back when Noctis decided to claim his lips in a lustful kiss. At least, it was setting the mood and Nyx didn’t complain, when Noctis straddled his hips again and started bucking his against him, almost in need. On the contrary, he finally dared touching him, going for his shirt to rid it from his body and Noctis was just as beautiful as he remembered.  
  
More than he remembered, even, and Nyx didn’t move at all, as Noctis was sitting straight on his hips now, waving his gently as he did so, in a makeshift of what was to come and there was nothing Nyx could do but enjoy the moment. Enjoy the view. How arousing it was, to have Noctis so comfortable with him, pushing all his doubts away with this simple gesture. Noctis wasn’t some victim they used for their pleasure. He was very much willing to go through with this, very much aware of what they were about to do, about their age difference and everything that had been troubling Nyx’s mind for the past weeks and it showed in his eyes.  
  
“What a beautiful boy, isn’t he ?” Ardyn whispered into his ear, as lowly as he could because he knew how it never failed to turn him on. “Look how happy he’d be to ride your cock. Wouldn’t you like this, Noctis ? To pleasure Nyx this way ?”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis all but moaned, hips shifting harder and his hands slowly following his sides in need for touch.  
  
“Or, would you like to watch me ride him ?” Ardyn offered, rolling on his belly and hugging his favorite pillow, a hint of mischief in the eyes. “It’s been some time since I last bottomed. Nyx prefers when I fuck him hard. But he loves it, when I pleasure myself on his cock.”  
  
Noctis answered with one of these whines that got them off so hard the last time this happened and it was clear he’d very much want to see that.  
  
“Let’s get him in the mood for now,” Ardyn breathed out, a smile full of mischief on the lips. “I’ll give you a couple of tips. But you gotta kiss him a lot at first. With lots of tongues.”  
  
Nyx could only breathe out heavily at the thought of Ardyn giving their younger partner tips to turn him on the best. That was a game he was willing to play and Nyx turned his head toward Ardyn quickly enough to see the lust in his eyes but he soon was distracted when Noctis pinched his chin between his thumbs and index finger, to have him then tilt his head to the side and kiss him hard. And he followed Ardyn’s instructions quite happily, pushing his tongue passed his lips and swirling them both together. Nyx didn’t push away, too happy with the gesture, too happy to have the boy in his lap making him feel so good after months of self doubts and a lot of troubling thoughts.  
  
Without thinking, Nyx placed his hands on the younger man’s butt, squeezing his asscheeks in need, the memories of that weekend flooding his mind just as if they happened a couple of days ago only. So clear they were making his cock harden slowly but at an even pace, as if it was springing back to life just because of that kiss, even when he already climaxed earlier that evening. The mere thought of being taken care of by the two of them was quite appealing and Nyx couldn’t help insulting himself for not answering Noctis’ calls before. Ardyn had been right all along, after all. Noctis was an adult, he could make his choices on his own and if he wanted the two of them again, so be it. Who was he, to deny it ? That weekend in both their company had been one of the best moment of his life. And it was fine, if he now was something with Ardyn, if they were a proper couple. Ardyn very much wanted this as well. And inviting Noctis to their bed was … perfect.  
  
Nyx shivered hard, when he felt another pair of lips upon his skin, as Ardyn had moved closer and decided to leave marks at the crook of his neck. Ardyn loved to mark him, even when Nyx complained about how Crowe and Libertus wouldn’t stop asking where the marks came from. He never told them about his lover after all, never knowing how to address the subject, or how to introduce Ardyn. He hadn’t known if he should tell them that he had a regular guy he had sex with. Now, he knew. Now, he could tell them that he had a boyfriend. A proper one. One that made him happy when he wasn’t feeling too good.  
  
He liked Crowe and Libertus, after all. They were the most normal persons he ever spent time with. And it wasn’t as boring as he first thought it would be.  
  
Noctis eventually moaned into the kiss and Nyx had to pull back, to see what was happening. For he wasn’t responsible of this moan, that much was clear to him as his hands were quite innocent on Noctis’ body for the moment. That was until he noticed the way Ardyn had grabbed the younger man’s hair, and he didn’t waste any time to have notice kiss him as well, giving Nyx quite a show again. The temperature was rising for the three of them quite quickly, it wasn’t surprising considering the situation. Nyx was panting for breath already, swallowing hard each time he saw Ardyn’s tongue sweep hungrily between Noctis’ lips and he hummed in pleasure when Noctis rubbed his boner against his, frotting them together in delicious friction and making it very clear that he was completely happy with the situation.  
  
Ardyn eventually broke the kiss, sitting up insteady and he started undressing right away. One thing Ardyn had learned quickly, was that Ardyn wasn’t shy when it came to his body. Completely comfortable, even when stark naked. Nyx had to admit it was quite a pleasure to him, to watch Ardyn walk around in his birth suit without shame and there always was something teasing in the manner he did so. Be it that specific sway of his hips or the way he’d stretch or the glances. Ardyn’s eyes were the most expressive Nyx ever was able to study, from afar and he loved them. They could express so much and tonight was no exception, as Ardyn turned his gaze to him, golden eyes shining hard in ecstasy for the moment. Nyx knew well that Ardyn had longed for this to happen again. He was a very sexual man after all and Nyx knew that Ardyn had been completely satisfied with him, always. But he wouldn’t say no to another go with Noctis by their side and it showed.  
  
He wasn’t the only one to enjoy the show, Nyx realized after a moment, as Noctis was almost drooling on top of him, staring at Ardyn happily as he did so, eyes roaming all over his body but always lingering on his cock. He eventually giggled, hiding against Nyx’s neck as he did so.  
  
“You’re so lucky,” Noctis whispered against his skin, nuzzling at it softly. “He’s so, so hot !”  
  
“Why, thank you,” Ardyn teased by their side, trying to find where he discarded the lube bottle earlier. “You two are real beauties as well. A nice sight for an old man like me !”  
  
Nyx laughed, knowing how much Ardyn liked to remind him how he was older but he knew Ardyn didn’t care for his age. He was enjoying life as it was, he kept saying, taking what came his way and he had stopped caring for little problems a long time ago. Nyx sometimes wished he could have met the man earlier. He felt like Ardyn would have been able to pull him out of any bad situation. Like he could have saved him before the cops caught him.  
  
But it probably wasn’t the right time to think of it and Nyx pulled Noctis into another kiss, getting more comfortable as he did so, enjoying the several pillows behind him back and the comfortable weight of Noctis’ body on top of him. They even forgot about Ardyn’s presence after a moment, as the kiss was too good, too perfect. Nyx couldn’t stop touching the younger man anymore, hands slipping under his sweater and touching his skin, making Noctis whine and moan and squirm in need. But it was nothing compared with the moment when he went for that amazingly cute little butt of his, even with how tight his jeans were. Not that Noctis seemed to mind. If anything, he arched in the touch, moaning harder when Nyx brushed against his entrance.  
  
That was until they both got distracted with a throaty moan coming from the side. One deep, meaningful moan that made Nyx shiver from head to toes and he broke the kiss, not caring for the trail of saliva linking his lips to Noctis’.  
  
“You gotta see that,” Nyx whispered, turning his head toward Ardyn and his breathing hitched into his throat. As for Noctis, he shamelessly rubbed his cock against his again, despite the many layers of clothes they still were wearing, when he finally saw what was happening right beside them.  
  
Ardyn was lying on his side, now. Holding one of his legs up with one hand, the other between his thighs, using one of the many dildos from his little collection to stretch himself. Quite a sight indeed, even for Nyx who was pretty accustomed to it. He couldn’t look away, when Ardyn was doing this. It wasn’t often when he wanted to top the other man. Not that he didn’t like to top or felt uncomfortable, but Nyx had very much needed to be manhandled lately, to be fucked roughly rather than to do any topping. But Ardyn was one hell of a bottom to begin with. He had no shame at all. Nyx loved it.  
  
And Nyx could only sit back, when Noctis moved from his position on top of him, to back off, pulling his pants down at the same time and swallow his cock hungrily. Nyx could have come from the bold gesture, it seemed they all were a bit too enthusiastic to care much for long foreplay and he closed his eyes in a moan, turning his head toward Ardyn so he could kiss the man when one of his hands shot for Noctis’ hair and grabbed it hard. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hurt Noctis but seeing how Noctis moaned and sucked his cock harder, the younger man didn’t really care. Especially when a hand started to play with his balls.  
  
That lasted until Ardyn was nothing but a mess of pants and moans and breathing hard against his lips rather than actually kiss him anymore. Nyx loved to watch Ardyn play with his toys for this exact reason. Ardyn was .. amazingly hot. And he knew his limits very well. And how to fuck himself silly but never come in the process, as his stamina was quite something. It showed, that weekend when the three of them met. But Nyx had reminders of it later and boy, did he love seeing that expression on his lover’s face. The almost despair, the sweat making his hair stick to his face, the way he’d bite his lips until blood was spilled. It had a good look on Ardyn. A really good one and each time he saw it, Nyx couldn’t help telling himself he should fuck the man more often.  
  
Tonight was no exception.  
  
Ardyn was a shaking mess, by the time he pulled the dildo out and threw it to the side, his fingers covered with lube. He was close already, it was obvious but Nyx knew it didn’t mean a thing when it came to Ardyn. Still, Ardyn didn’t move yet, watching as Noctis still was working on Nyx’s cock with expertise. He even decided to join him, after a moment, twisting himself just so he could suck on Nyx’s balls and Nyx closed his eyes, calling his lover’s name in need, feeling oh so good at the moment. It didn’t last, as they both pulled away after a short amount of time so they could kiss and Nyx decided it was the best time to finish undressing and make himself even more comfortable as he did so.  
  
“Let’s get started,” Ardyn eventually whispered against the younger man’s lips and Noctis happily leaned back, to give him all the space he might need, he smiled at the two of them, getting rid of his clothes without embarrassment, he smiled when Nyx reached for his lover’s hand, to pull him closer.  
  
Ardyn didn’t make him wait, this time. He loved to tease but not tonight. Tonight was about having careless fun, the three of them, the same way they did back then, during that weekend and Nyx was too turned on to accept being teased for too long anyways. All he wanted was for Ardyn to do his thing and quickly. And for Noctis to stay close as well. And Ardyn kissed him before he did anything else, leaning down and being extra soft in the kiss despite how they both wanted each other.  
  
But Nyx did break the kiss with a deep moan when Ardyn grabbed his cock with his lubed fingers in order to smear it with the gel a little before he sank down on it. There was no resistance, no discomfort, as Ardyn already was nicely stretched thanks to the dildo he used before and Nyx soon found his cock surrounded with familiar heat, snuggly hugged down to the base and Ardyn shuddering on top of him, eyes closed and lips parted.  
  
“You .. want this more often, don’t you ?” Nyx whispered, watching his lover’s face from under hooded eyes and caressing the back of Ardyn’s head at the same time. It took only one tiny nod for Nyx to smile and he hummed. “Alright. We’ll do it more often,” he promised, knowing well that Ardyn wished to bottom once in a while, not just fuck him roughly just because he wasn’t feeling well. He could do that. He could.  
  
They shared a soft kiss then, as if to seal the promise and Ardyn sat up again, rolling his hips to make himself comfortable and they both looked at the very silent Noctis by their side.  
  
“I want that too,” Noctis breathed out with wide eyes and he licked his lips several times, his cock leaking precome as he was speaking. “Can I fuck you too ?”  
  
“Of course, pretty boy,” Ardyn chuckled, arching his back and slowly, crazingly slowly moving up Nyx’s cock, enjoying its whole length as he did so while Nyx was doing his best not to come as it felt so good. “But we’ll be taking care of Nyx for now,” he added with a soft smile. “There’s one thing he loves so much when I fuck myself on his cock.”  
  
“What is it ?” Noctis asked with wide eyes, eager to please as Ardyn was barely moving at all, making Nyx grunt in need.  
  
“Open that drawer,” Ardyn instructed, nodding at said drawer and he flashed a smile at his lover. “See that silver plug ? Nyx has such intense orgasms when he wears it while I’m using his cock. Why don’t you play with his ass for a moment ?”  
  
Noctis’ eyes seemed to light up with the idea, he quickly nodded, grabbing the plug as well as the bottle of lube and Nyx didn’t wait longer to part his legs. He was already too much gone to come up with any complain. How could he ever complain when all Ardyn wanted was to please him ? On the contrary, he happily obliged, and he didn’t fight back when Ardyn had him join his wrists over his head with a look that meant that he wasn't supposed to move them from there. For a moment, Nyx wished the handcuffs were in one of these drawers but he knew well they weren’t. The last time they used them was in his own flat so they probably were there still.  
  
The position was forcing Ardyn to lean forward a little, so Noctis could settle behind him to have access to Nyx’s butt. And Ardyn started to move up and down oh so slowly, his eyes never leaving Nyx’s. Nyx couldn’t focus much though. The pleasure he was feeling already was so great and to know Noctis would be playing with him at the same time ? The best part was that he didn’t know what Noctis was doing at the moment, as Ardyn was blocking the view and he startled when he felt cold, lubed fingers against his entrance. One of them pushed in experimentally, making him moan in need but Ardyn silenced him with him hard, lustful kiss, a hand around his throat in a possessive gesture. He wasn’t blocking the air, merely holding him but it made Nyx choke and tremble. They did play with his breathing sometimes. When he needed to be handled harsher than usually. But not tonight. Tonight would be another kind of fun.  
  
It didn’t take long for Noctis to stretch him enough to take the plug. Ardyn had fucked him hard not so long ago after all, his hole still so relaxed and welcoming but the cold feeling of the metal plug made him squirm and Nyx bit Ardyn’s lips, frustrated he couldn’t grab his lover’s hair at the moment. Sure, his wrists were free but Ardyn had silently asked him to keep them out of the way and he was doing just that. It was part of their play at the moment and Nyx didn’t want to go against the man’s silent orders. He’d be punished if he did and Ardyn could have so much imagination, with punishments. So, so much.  
  
But when the plug was in place, Ardyn didn’t kiss him for much more time. Soon he was sitting up again, rolling his hips that delicious way he did, so perfectly good, milking his cock as if he did that all his life and Nyx still had a hard time believing this was happening. He had known Ardyn liked to bottom but. Having him on top of him and do his thing was something else and Nyx had climaxed way too quickly the first time they switched positions. So quickly he ran away and hid from Ardyn’s judgement for at least three days, until Ardyn waited for his return in front of his door and hugged him, whispering how happy he was that he felt that good to him. That they’d only have to find their pace and make it last longer and they did just that. Until it didn’t affect Nyx as much as it first did. Not that he wasn’t panting under Ardyn’s attentions and hips, not that he wasn’t enjoying himself completely at the moment.  
  
And Nyx remembered Noctis’ presence when he saw the younger man straddle his belly, leaning up to kiss Ardyn happily before he turned around, leaned down to kiss Nyx instead. Nyx could only imagine what kind of view Ardyn had at the moment, with Noctis on his all fours above him, his cute little butt hovering right there, so close to his bobbing cock. Frustration showed in his eyes, he realized and it made him chuckle in the kiss. Not for long though because Ardyn knew just how to take his breath away, squeezing his cock the perfect way and twisting his hips without shame, creating as much friction around his head as possible and the plug pushed against his prostate just right. Nyx moaned, his hands grabbing one of the pillows hard to keep himself from coming right away, Ardyn addressed him a crooked smirk in answer and Noctis’ lips moved to his neck, suckling on his skin, wrapping his arms around his neck as he was grinding his cock against his lower belly. How good did that feel. So, so good.  
  
Having the attention of the two of them was making Nyx see stars above him. With Ardyn taking care of his cock just the way he did and Noctis alternating between kissing him and lapping at his skin, tasting it as if it was the first time he was in bed with him .. Nyx was having a hard time keeping his head clear but he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was to climax, eventually. Not just yet, he wanted this to last and he moaned hard when Noctis decided to play with his nipples, taking one between his lips and rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. That forced the younger man to back off a little, to push his beautiful ass against Ardyn’s hips and seeing the look in Ardyn’s eyes, Nyx knew his man wanted nothing more than to push his cock in that welcoming hole and fuck Noctis while he was fucking himself on his cock. He couldn’t though, as Noctis hadn’t been prepared for penetration. Later, maybe. Surely, even.  
  
It didn’t stop Ardyn from grabbing the younger man’s hips to keep him close and Noctis happily obliged, arching his back so easily, just the way he did back then, hungry for cock, or so Nyx made out from his expression. For a moment, he wondered why Noctis wasn’t after Ardyn’s cock yet but. Ardyn did say they were to make him feel better. And they were doing just that.  
  
Moans escaped him, one after the other until Nyx was too breathless to produce any sound and he closed his eyes, arching his back. He was close, so close at the moment, with Noctis still after his sensitive nipples while Ardyn was riding him just the way he liked and he couldn’t hold back his hands anymore. Without thinking, he grabbed Noctis’ hair, to pull him closer into a lustful kiss and Noctis happily obliged, humming and whining against his lips. It was only when Nyx peeked at Ardyn to see if he was anywhere close that he noticed the way Ardyn had lubed up his thumb, to push it into Noctis’ sweet hole, curling it just the right angle to make Noctis squirm. Ardyn was good with that. Nyx was very much aware of it.  
  
It all ended too quickly. Nyx felt it all at once. Ardyn squeezing his cock again, with one roll of the hips, Noctis’ hands on his nipples, pinching them painfully and the plug pushing hard against his prostate. He came hard, spasming on top of the bed, spending his semen into Ardyn as he did so, making a mess out of his lover. Getting themselves tested had been the greatest idea they ever had, Nyx knew, as it felt so much better without condoms. And he always ended being a great mess after his climax, just the way he was at the moment, panting hard, wheezing almost as he was trying to catch his breath, with Noctis nuzzling his neck, his own sweet little whines muffled against his skin. It wasn’t surprising that Ardyn didn’t come, the man had a lot of stamina when he was bottoming but he was glowing, happy to make him come this way, running his hands through his hair and arching his back as he did so, his beautiful, beautiful eyes locked with Nyx’s and burning with something Nyx wouldn’t name just now.  
  
Ardyn lay beside the two of them happily, lazily stroking his cock as he did so, and Nyx pulled him into one messy kiss, only to thank him. Of course he should thank him, for convincing him to accept Noctis’ presence again. This was so good and Nyx felt stupid he reacted this way before.  
  
Said boy was asking for some attention now and Nyx broke the kiss in order to kiss Noctis instead, he reached into the drawer of the nearest bedside table and pulled a condom out for him.  
  
“Come on now,” Nyx breathed out, still panting, covered in sweat but with no intention to move from his comfortable spot. “Fuck the old man silly.”  
  
“Gods yes !” Noctis exclaimed and he moved from Nyx, equipping himself with the condom, he looked at Ardyn expectantly but all Ardyn did was to spread his legs as much as he could, obscenely, resting one of them on Nyx’s and he moaned hard when Noctis took place, thrusting into him with little restraint. He had used so much lube earlier, to prepare himself and Nyx’s semen was helping as well, it seemed. The first thrusts made a mess of the sheets underneath them but oh well. It wasn’t as if Nyx never made a mess with Ardyn before.  
  
“Made up your mind now ?” Ardyn all but moaned, reaching out for Nyx as he did so, to pull him close until Nyx was resting against him and kissing his lips gently enough. “What about we invite the boy just the way we planned that other time ? You’d like that, pretty boy ?”  
  
“Yes,” Nyx admitted and Ardyn smiled.  
  
Nyx had been an idiot, he knew he had been. To try and deny how much he had liked Noctis, to state he didn’t want to see him again when it was so obvious that he wanted him, for reasons as stupid as thinking he’d taint the boy. And maybe he didn’t want him the same way he wanted Ardyn, as he now had feelings for Ardyn but. Tonight was proving him properly that the three of them could have their fun, once in a while. And there was no need for him to feel bad for it, especially now Noctis knew what kind of a man he was but he accepted it easily and didn’t fear him. He didn’t back off when he heard the truth.  
  
And as he was watching his lover enjoy himself completely, as Noctis was pounding into him with strength but making sure he wouldn’t hurt the other, the way Ardyn was writhing under the attention, Nyx couldn’t resist. He kissed his lover deeply, swallowing his moans happily, squeezing the plug still in place into him.  
  
For the night was young, and there was still so much they could do before its end. Nyx had many, many ideas of what they could do, for the hours to come. And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
